the_midnight_orderfandomcom-20200215-history
Ivris
A capable military strategist, Commander Ivris served as the right hand of one Darth Nostrem and as the leading officer of his militia. Born to two Force-using parents of pureblood dissent, Ivris was readily neglected in his childhood in favor of his older sister, a Force-sensitive and his parents' prodigy. Given almost no attention by his mother and father, Ivris resented his sister, developing an intense rivalry with her that usually led to his own humiliation. Holding no love for his family, the youth exploited his parents' status within the Sith Empire and secured a position within one of the most prestigious Imperial military academies. Spending years at the academy, Ivris honed on his physical martial arts skills and military strategy, training under the very best of the Empire's generals. Despite his disposition with his family, the trainee often sent reports of his accomplishments and promotions, though they were seldom responded to. The lack of returned affection slowly demoralized Ivris and fostered a hatred for his family, gradually teaching him to neglect his feelings of compassion for their weakness. Eventually graduating the Imperial academy with esteemed honors, Ivris had his first encounter at the ceremony with a rising Sith apprentice, Lord Nostrem. In spite of his own stature as a Force-sensitive and a Sith pureblood, Nostrem took a liking to the Imperial scholar, impressed by his flawless record and numerous awards. Ivris in return acknowledged the known achievements of Nostrem, admiring his successful efforts against the Republic military campaign in the Great Galactic War. Regardless of the apparent bond, the two went their separate ways at the end of the ceremony, each intending to pursue their respective careers. Ivris immediately joined the Imperial military, participating in several battles before earning the rank of Lieutenant. As the war progressed, the Imperial officer continued to have recurring engagements with Nostrem, such as one occasion when he rescued the Sith Lord who had been been marooned on Hoth for six months. Nevertheless, Ivris' service to the Empire continued up until the Sacking of Coruscant, in which the conflict ended with the tensely signed Treaty of Coruscant. The lieutenant enjoyed a brief time of peace until he unexpectedly received a message from his family. Ivris' mother, father, and sister all reported their discomfort with the Empire's signing of the Treaty, and were now intending to defect to the up-and-coming Imperial splinter faction: the Sith Imperium. In addition to this declaration, Ivris was invited to join them. Despite finally being included in his family's affairs, Ivris was consumed by his built-up hate from years of negligence, and as such, had no sympathy or likeness to his family's situation. He remained staunchly loyal to the Empire, and by the sheer stroke of fate, was later recruited by the then Darth Nostrem in a campaign involving the Imperium's destruction. Under Nostrem, Ivris was promoted and given a place Imperial Expeditionary Fleet. The armada arrived at the Imperium homeworld of Amgarrak, where Ivris joined the Sith Lord in boarding the planet's space station and shutting down its defenses. Ivris took chilling pleasure as the Imperial fleet laid waste to Amgarrak, believing his family had perished on the world. From then on, the pureblood worked directly under Darth Nostrem, even following his master into exile when he was excommunicated by the Dark Council. Years later, Nostrem and Ivris learned of the Imperium's survival and rebirth as the Midnight Order on Acheron. Commanding Nostrem's steadfast militia, Ivris attacked the Order's capital, releasing a deadly bioweapon that would ruin the world. However, in the face of defeat, Nostrem left Ivris to die at the hands of the Order's heroes. Experiencing the same negligence his family had promoted, Ivris shut down Nostrem's bioweapon, before being taken into custody. He was later reported dead by Ardran Kasido, after a supposed handling incident. Category:Character Category:Persons Category:Non-Human Category:Non-Force User Category:Deceased Category:Imperial